Some image display devices exist that display a plurality of images on a display unit having a primary screen and a secondary screen.
For example, it is shown in Patent Document 1 that a plurality of images are displayed on a plurality of secondary screens and that an image selected from among the plurality of images is displayed so as to gradually move from a given secondary screen to a primary screen.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-181427